This Means War!
by wickaholic
Summary: Blaine accidentally spits coffee in Kurts face which leads to Kurt trying to get Blaine back. But what happens when Blaine gets Kurt back? A circle of Klainey pranky fun of course! Now a series of funny drabbles!
1. Coffee Shop Pranks

**A/N: I would like to dedicate this story to **_MrsDarrenCriss3___**who inspired me to write this. Also I got a bit of inspiration for the online comic, Cyanide and Happiness (which is hilarious, by the way). Also, this is a bit random. You have been warned.**

It was a normal day at the Lima Bean, Kurt and Blaine were enjoying their coffees. Kurt was telling Blaine about the photo he put up on Facebook, which was Finn in only his Hello Kitty underwear.

"So he said, I will kill you so hard that you will die to death." Kurt was unfortunate enough to have Blaine accidentally spit coffee in his face.

"Blaine, I love you, but spitting coffee in my face is unnecessary. Can you please get me a few napkins?" Blaine struggled not to laugh. Kurt gave him the death stare and Blaine went up to grab a few napkins from the counter. Blaine returned and placed a napkin on Kurt's forehead, which stuck there for a moment before falling on to his lap. Kurt picked up the napkin from his lap, wiped his face and said,

"So that's how you want do things then?"

"Bring it." Blaine replied, standing up and getting into a boxing stance.

"Your mum is so easy, even I did her." Kurt joked, standing up and pointing at Blaine.

"Yeah, well, you'll never have a scarf as long as the fourth Doctors scarf!" Blaine retorted, gesturing to the now soggy, blue scarf Kurt was wearing. Kurt started to crack up laughing, which made Blaine crack up laughing as well.

"Oh, I didn't know you liked Doctor Who." Kurt smirked and giggled a bit.

"Yeah I do." Blaine started acting all tough. He was failing miserably. This caused Kurt to erupt in laughter again.

"Let's take this to the streets!" Blaine grabbed his coffee from the table and allowing Kurt to do the same before dragging him out of the coffee shop. They made their way into the streets and Kurt shoved Blaine into a bush, causing Blaine to spill coffee over the front of his pants. Kurt's face went red with laughter when he realised that Blaine looked like he wet himself.

"I hate you Kurt." Blaine looked like he was trying not to smile.

"I see that smile, Blaine," Kurt giggled, "Let me help you up." Kurt placed his hand towards Blaine. Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bush. There was a squeal from Kurt as coffee went flying everywhere, even on some stranger walking along.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kurt apologised, giggling. The stranger continued on his way, looking ever so slightly annoyed.

"Look what you made me do!" Kurt scolded, still smiling. Blaine erupted into laughter.

"I love you too!" Blaine said, in between laughter. A few moments later, Blaine stole Kurt's scarf, scrambled out of the bushes and ran, closely followed by Kurt, who was screaming at him.

"Blaine! Give me back my scarf! I will kill you so hard that you will die to death!" Blaine was hysterical with laughter. Kurt caught up to him and hugged him from behind. Both boys were breathing heavily, still laughing slightly. Blaine spun around to face Kurt and handed him his scarf.

"Here's your scarf, babe." Blaine smiled. Kurt kissed him with so much passion that Blaine almost fell over.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Blaine?"

**Well, that was a fun story to write! I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it! I would like to thank **_MrsDarrenCriss3 _**because without her, I wouldn't be able to write this. I would also like to thank the online comic, cyanide and happiness. Finally, I would like to thank all my readers, I love you all! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**


	2. Revenge

Revenge:

**Well, hello again. I know, I said it'd only be a one shot, but hey, I got this random Idea. Blame the plot bunnies.**

**DISCLAIMER: This will be AU, because I wrote that Kurt had a sister, but it fits. Just read.**

It had been a week since Blaine had spat coffee in Kurt's face. They had sorted it out. Blaine had bought the fourth Doctors scarf from eBay and Kurt had offered to buy Blaine coffee for the next week. That week was over. Kurt wanted revenge and he had thought of the perfect idea.

"Hey, dad," Kurt said slyly, "Would you mind if Blaine slept over tomorrow, would you?"

"Sure. Just no sex." His dad replied, oblivious to his sons plans.

"I wasn't planning it." Kurt said, a smirk on his face. Kurt took out his phone and texted Blaine.

_Blaine, would you please sleep over? __**K **_

_When? __**B**_

_Tomorrow night. Any time you want. __**K**_

_It seems fine. __**B**_

_See you tomorrow night. Love you. __**K**_

_Love you too. See you tomorrow night. __**B**_

_-*-_ The next night. _-*-_

It was well into the night. Kurt had only pretended to asleep and was waiting until he heard Blaine's soft snores to strike. When he did, Kurt snuck out of the room and into his sister, Elizabeth's room to search for her makeup. When he did, he snuck out of her room to begin his work on Blaine. He searched through the bag and pulled out back eye liner. "Perfect." He muttered as he began to draw on a thick unibrow on Blaine's face. He rummaged through the bag again and pulled out bright red lipstick, which he smothered on and around Blaine's mouth. Next he found foundation, which he layered thickly upon Blaine's face, making sure he looked like a whore. Next, eye shadow, he applied roughly to Blaine's face. Next he searched for the eye liner again, writing "I heart Kurt. He is brilliant" on his forehead. He also took the liberty to draw hearts all over Blaine's face. Once he finished, he returned his sisters makeup to her room and fell asleep next to Blaine.

_-*-_ The next morning. _-*-_

There was a loud scream emanating from the bathroom, waking Kurt up. Blaine had discovered the makeup. Kurt smiled to himself, walking to the bathroom, about to fake his innocence.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt lied, pretending not to notice the makeup. Blaine gestured to his face.

"What the hell happened last night? Was I drunk? 'Cause I don't remember putting drag whore makeup on!" Kurt tried not to erupt into insane laughter.

" What makeup?" He asked, lying.

"This makeup!" Blaine exclaimed.

"What? I didn't notice anything." Kurt lied again.

"I must be going crazy. I need to see a doctor…" Blaine mumbled, "C'mon let's go get some coffee."

**A/N: Well, I've decided that I will make a whole heap of drabbles. Not all of them will be about pranking one another, but all will be funny. And that, mes amis, is a promise.**


End file.
